The Third Dreamworks War: Battle of the Jade palace
by penguin adventures
Summary: After a malfunction with the space-time teleport the Penguins and their allies arrive in the valley of peace. Before they could fully recover they get captured by the minions of Lord Shen. With help from The Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five, and Master Shifu can the Penguins and their allies save the valley of peace. Also, lord Shen has a deadly surprise for Po...
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention Civilans! The Third DreamWorks War continues… After saving New York from a Dragon, Defeating Drago, and Preventing a Dalek Extermination spree we found ourselves back in Madagascar. After deciding sitting around was useless we planned to hike to the North Wind's safehouse. This was is quickly abandoned when we were attacked by the fossa. Despite our best efforts we all ended up in the court of the fossa king.

The Fossa tried dumping us into a bottom less pit to be rid of us. The Bottom-less pit turned out to be the lair of a massive snake. The Snake was just unhappy that his home was being intuded upon and promptly freed us from our cage. Before the Fossa hoard could capture us again we escaped. The predators attacked the wreak of the S.S. Act II which we turned into a fort. It was a good thing we had Elsa, Jack Frost, and the dragon riders with or we would have been lunch. After that battle the fossa hoard fled leaving the Fossa King behind. We quickly cornered him and in a bid to save his life he gave us intel about where The War Master would strike next. Despite the bid he could not escaped the unfeeling claws of a chromeclaw. No doubt sent by Blowhole who probrobly couldn't resist teaming with This War Master. We were all ready to that one The War Master's ally Pitch Black but we had to wait 6 hours for the Space-Time Teleport to charge. When it finally finished charged it malfunctioned teleporting us who knows where high above the ground. We quickly entered freefall and that's where we pick up the action…


	2. Chapter One: hard landing

The Valley of Peace

Ping's noodle shop

(Skipper's POV)

"I'll predict that gravity will take affect in about…" We all enter freefall and spiraled to the ground. "Right now!" Kowalski replied. "Kowalskiiiiii!" Private shouted. "Aim for something soft!" I shouted. "all I see is solid ground!" Jack Frost replied. "well…wait a minute you can fly!" I said. "I can't hold all of you!" "Kowalski options!" I shouted, "and no we're not replacing Rico's brain with that of a wombat!" "If I had my stop watch I would…" "Sing and dance with Ringtail!" I shouted. "No!" Kowalski replied, "I suggest we…BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The ground rushed up to met us as we got closer this is going to hurt.

We crash landed in the middle of a courtyard filled with tables. "Kowalski where are we!" I shouted. "It appears to be a restaurant!" Kowalski said. "A restaurant?" Private said, "we just ate back in Madagascar!" "Kowalski we have no time for takeout," I said, "we have a city to save!" "So what caused your device to fail?" Jack Frost asked, "and where are Toothless, Stormfly, Astrid, and Hiccup!" "Back in…Madagascar," Kowalski replied holding up the communicator. "Give me that," I said grabbing the communicator, "hello?" I said. "We still in Madagascar," Hiccup said, "what happened?" "well my Viking friend," I said, "we had a…MALFUNCTION WITH THE SPACE-TIME TELEPORT!" "it was one small malfunction," Kowalski said, "nothing I can't fix."

"Once Kowalski has the Space-Time Teleport fully operational," I said, "we're come back for you in Madagascar." "We're going to scout ahead to New York if that's okay with you," Astrid said. "Okay," I replied, "we'll see you in New York…" I ended the call and handed the space-time communcatior back to Kowalski. "Now Kowalski where exactly are we," I said, "and don't say restaurant!" "Well based on the basic design," Kowalski said pointing to the building itself, "I say ancient china." "Ancient China?" Elsa said, "how can you be that far off?" "I'm working on it," Kowalski said as he opened the Teleport, "nothing wrong with the wiring…It's working perfectly it was just a freak accident."

We heard a noise and turned to where the kitchen was. "typical design," Kowalski muttered, "window into the kitchen for the servers…door next to the window…probably stairs from the kitchen to the upstairs living area…storage area in the kitchen…courtyard with tables and chairs…entrance arch." "Thank you for the building design lession!" The door opened and out walked a duck, "Welcome to Ping's Noddle Shop!" "Ping's noddle shop?" Kowalski said. "Yes," Mr. Ping said. "Skipper that means we're in the valley of peace!" Kowalski replied. "so?" I said. "Po…The dragon warrior…The furious five…jade palace…" "We're not here on vacation," I said, "our home's in danger…we need to go back their now!" "Wait!" Ping said, "You can't leave without tasting my secret ingredient soup!"

Elsa and Jack Frost had already left, "um…we have to go…sorry," I said, "Maybe later." Kowalski, Rico, and I quickly left, "we're sorry we really are," Private said, "but we just ate…and we have stuff to do." Private followed us, "what accent was that?" Ping asked himself. "way to use that british charm Private!" I said, "Now let's move…" "Anyone else feel like their being watched?" Private asked. "I'm getting that too," Kowalski said. "Uh, huh," Rico replied. "Come on you nancy cats," I said, "the feeling of being watched is just you mind's way of telling you to stay alert!" "That's not scientifically accurate," Kowalski replied. I sighed, "just move out!" "Yes sir!" Kowalski replied with a salute.

We got in defensive mode and quickly moved around the corner of a building. Noone was waiting to attack, "see," I said, "nothing to worry about…" "Skipper look out!" Elsa said blasting ice at something behind me. And in an instant we were surrounded by wolves, "Battle stance!" I shouted. "we're already in battle stance Skipper," Private replied. "Oh…right," I said, "Now we spring our carefully planned trap…" "I'm not sure they are the ones who are trapped," Kowalski muttered. We found ourselves trapped in a net hanging 10 feet off the ground. "You call that a carefully planned trap?" one of the wolf soldiers shouted. "Okay then," I said, "Take us to your alpha!" The wolfs cut the net and threw us all into a cage, Then one of them started to pushed the cage, "don't worry I'll get you out of this," one of the wolves whispered. "Classified?" I said, "what are you…" "Ssssh," Classified said, "do you want to live…"

"Um yes," I whispered, "then don't blow my cover or we're all dead." One of the other soldier came by, "You think this cage can hold us?" I shouted, "we escaped better cage then this…" "Quiet," Classified said. The other soldier left Classified's cover intact, "that was close," he whispered back. "How did…" "The North Wind received some intel that The War Master had an ally in ancient china," Classified replied. "Where the rest of the North Wind?" "This is a solo mission," Classified said, "I sure your familiar with those…" "Yeah I go on solo missions myself from time to time," I said. "The one where Blowhole removes your memories wasn't your best," Private whispered. "I know…" Two more soldiers appeared I ended a fake conversation, "…we're going to stop you!" "I don't want to hear another word out of you!" Classified said. The soldier's left and Classified winked at us, "I think it be better for my cover if you don't talk anymore." "I agree," I muttered, "Let's find out who The War Master's ally is…"

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Invasion of The Valley of Peace

Outside The Valley of Peace

(Kowalski's POV)

Classified moved the cage forward until two guards took it from him. "Classified see what intel you can uncover," Skipper whispered. "I'll see what I can do," Classified said as he turned and left. "Good we have someone on the inside," I whispered. "Kowalski," Skipper replied, "who knows what happens when Classified reveals his true alligence." "Let's met the leader of this pack!" "You will be silent before Lord Shen!" one of the wolves said. "The peacock?" I muttered, "but he's dead." "Yeah he got destroyed by one of his own cannons," Skipper replied. "Silence!" the wolf shouted causing the cage to shake a little. That shut us all up as the cage finally came to a stop, The cage was spun around and we found ourselves face-to-face with the evil peacock. "I knew it," Skipper shouted, "You're The War Master!"

Lord Shen laughed, "The War Master? Me? No…" "Admit it!" Skipper added, "You are The War Master!" All the wolves around us started to laugh, "They think I'm The War Master!" The Peacock was rolling on the ground laughing, "No I'm serious!" Skipper said. "I'm am not The War Master," The Peacock said, "I am an ally of The War Master." "I don't believe that for a second," Skipper replied. "Skipper," I said, "he's telling the truth…" "Oh," Skipper said. "He was the most likely to be The War Master," Private replied. "Way to highlight the irony Private…again," Skipper replied. "That's Ironic!" "Private we don't have time for Steel Penguin Catchphrases," Skipper muttered, "so what are you doing here Lord Shen?"

"The War Master gave me the means to conquer The Valley of Peace!" Lord Shen replied. "So this is an invasion…" I said. "Yes," Lord Shen said, "also The War Master told me about all of your tricks." "Did he tell you this!" Elsa shouted preparing to blast him with ice. Elsa concentrated and nothing happened, "What?" "The Cage was built to prevent magic from being used," Lord Shen replied, "and allow Immortals to get killed." "What?" Jack Frost asked. A arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Jack Frost, he pulled it out but looked in horror when the cut didn't heal. "Your lucky that wasn't a poisoned arrow," Shen replied, "the effect will hold as long as you are in the cage."

"Rico paperclip me," Skipper said. Rico hacked up a paperclip and handed it to Skipper. "That's is more disgusing then The War Master said it would be," Lord Shen replied. "what did he give you?" I asked. "Watch," Lord Shen replied as Helicopters and aircraft flew overhead. "apache helicopters," Kowalski whispered, "tilt-rotors, Shealth Bombers, F-12 fighters, Harrier jets, cargo bombers, heuys, Cargo helicopters." "What are they carrying," Skipper muttered. Military vehicles were attached to helicopters by ropes, "Tanks, Hum-vees, hummers, jeeps, land-Rovers, artillery, warthogs, foxhounds, huskies, armoured vehicles, Merecedes 6x6,and hovercrafts." "well that narrows it down to our modern day enemies," Skipper muttered.

"They have a Helicarrier!" I shouted. "What!" Skipper shouted as the craft hovered overhead. Lord Shen's army armed with swords, axes, crossbows, and AK-47's marched towards the unexpecting village. "The Furious Five doesn't have advanced weapons!" I shouted, "they won't stand a change!" "No Kowalski," Skipper said, "they have us…" "You would need to get out of this cage first," Shen replied. Rico picked the lock and the front of the cage fell down. "So The War Master was right," he replied. "About what?" "You never stay trapped," Lord Shen replied, "Now if you excuse me I think it's time to pay Master Shifu a visit." The Peacock left the area and started walking towards the Jade Palace.

"Kowalski status on the Space-Time Teleport!" Skipper said. I pulled it out and said, "Teleport is ready." I pushed the teleport button and we all arrived in the Jade Palace. "Now let's find Shifu...and the Furious Five preferrably," Skipper said. "Into the Palace!" I said opening the doors. We entered the palace to find it completely empty, "That's odd not even a single artifact," I said. "Maybe we're too late," Private said. "Rico," Skipper said, "let's find this red panda." "Yeah! Yeah!" Rico replied. "I'm right here," Master Shifu said, "Now what do you want?"

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Return of the peacock

The Jade Palace

(Skipper's POV)

I looked at the Kung-fu master for a moment and said, "Lord Shen is back and he's coming here…" "To the Jade Palace?" Shifu said in alarm. And then a messager appeared, "Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" "Yes?" "Lord Shen is coming to the Jade Palace…and he brought an army," the messager replied. "When…" "Right now," Lord Shen said before grabbing the Messager by the neck. "Why should we kill you right now?" Shen asked the Messager. "Please…I'm just the messager," he said. Lord Shen threw the messager across the room, "I never liked ducks," one of the wolves said. The messager was out of the palace in an instant.

"You again?" Lord Shen replied, "how did you beat me here?" "That's Classified," I replied. Two wolves armed with AK-47's stepped forward. Another Wolf with a hand-held cannon appeared behind Shifu. "I have some simple demands," Lord Shen replied as we were forcefully thrown out by some of his solders. Before the door closed we could here Lord Shen's voice, "Hand the Jade Palace over to me and noone dies." "Rico!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a Rocket launcher and we charged back into the palace. "Wait…wha?" Lord Shen said, "I thought I got rid of you?"

"Surrender now Peacock!" I said. "Never!" Lord Shen said. Rico had the Rocket launcher inches from the peacock's beak. "Okay then…if your not surrendering at least have the decency to tell us who The War Master is!" "You find out soon enough," Lord Shen replied, "but not from me." "Rico…give him the purple nurple," I said. Rico got up in Lord Shen's face and laughed crazily. Seventeen wolves appeared out of nowhere and pulled us away of Lord Shen… "Time to go Fin-to-Claw!" I shouted. Before we could do anything the wolves kicked us out of the palace for a second time. Rico blasted the doors opened with the Rocket launcher. "Blast them off the mountain!" Lord Shen commanded.

A cannon was wheeled forward and a single cannon ball was loaded into it. "Fire!" The Cannon fired the cannonball landing directly in front of us we were all blasted off the mountain. We landed painfully at the bottom of the steps, "Kowalski options?" "The Super-Plane!" Kowalski said. "And how do you intend to signal the Chimps?" I asked. "No look!" Private said, "The Super-Plane!" The Super-Plane landed in all it's glory directly in front of us. "Next stop the Barracks," I said, "hopefully the furious five is good to go." "Hey! don't forget the two of us!" Jack Frost shouted. "Jack…Elsa," I said, "Lord Shen's army will show up at any moment…I need people on the ground." "The two of us against an army?" Jack Frost said. "Who said anything about the two of us?" Elsa asked creating a massive snowman army. "Great…more marshmallows just what we need," Jack Frost muttered.

"I think the Village is in good hands," I said as I hopped onto the Super-Plane, "good luck…" "I definitely have a bad feeling about this," Private said. "They'll be fine," Kowalski said as the Super-plane ascended. I had Rico take the wheel and we headed in the direction of the barracks. "Activate stealth mode," I whispered, "Commence Operation: Invisible." The Plane continued invisibly towards its destination, "No one suspects a thing," I assured my men.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Penguins and the Furious Five

The barracks, Training area

(Kowalski's POV)

The Super-Plane landed and we got off. "Shut it down!" Skipper shouted, "don't go anywhere until I give the word!" The Chimp pilot nodded and we were on the way. we entered the training room and found Po and the Furious Five in the middle of training. "Dragon Warrior! Furious Five!" Skipper shouted, "Shifu is in danger!" Po and the Furious Five were at attention, "at ease," Skipper said, "no time for formalities…Let's move!" We left the Training room Rico at the front of the pack with his Rocket launcher.

Po and the Furious five where behind us. "Private! Crane! Viper! Tigeress!" Skipper shouted, "enter the palace threw the back entrance!" They bowed and rushed towards the Palace's back entrance. "Po! Monkey! Mantis! Kowalski! Rico!" Skipper said, "keep the wolves busy…" "A diverting attack," I said, "that's brilliant!" "...meanwhile the peacock is mine," Skipper said. I saluted Skipper and followed the others into the palace. As soon as we opened the doors Private, Crane, Viper, and Tigeress were already locked in combat.

"It's Po and the Furious Five!" the wolves said, "and those pesky Penguins!" Mantis was already knocking thru the ranks, "Find that insect!" "Now that is just hurtful," mantis said before knocking the commander over. One of the Wolves was holding Private by the neck. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Crane shouted. Monkey and Po were tag-teaming the enemy while Viper added her style of kung-fu to the mix. Rico, Private, and I were attacking anything enemy that came our way. "Where is Skipper!" Tigeress shouted taking out several soldiers.

"Yes," Lord Shen said, "where is Skipper?" "Right here you overgrown Turkey!" Skipper shouted. "Turkey?" Lord Shen asked, "How dare you!" Skipper knocked Lord Shen off his bird-feet with the corkscrew. Unfortantly instead of getting knocked out like the Rat King Lord Shen fought back. "Stay still Penguin!" Lord Shen said, "who says Pen-gu-win anyway?" "Blowhole," Skipper said. "Who?" Lord Shen said. "Nevermind," Skipper said as Hans the Puffin appeared out of nowhere.

"Hans?" Skipper and I said. "Yes," he replied. "But how did you?" "I have the Time-ray with me," Hans said. "I thought The War Master was going to do something horrific," Skipper said. "I thought so too," Hans the Puffin said, "but instead he send me back here to make sure that the overgrown turkey over there doesn't fail." "Does everyone know who The War Master is but me!" Skipper shouted. "Well no," Hans said, "your team doesn't know, Po and the Furious Five doesn't, or Elsa, Jack, the Vikings, toothless, Stormfly, and Master Shifu. None of them know who he is." "The Dalek don't know either," I said, "and they moniter earth communications…a lot."

Hans pulled out a mackerel and charged Skipper who quickly blocked him with a cod. "You can't win Skipper," Lord Shen shouted. "Quiet," Hans shouted, "we're a little busy!" "Can't you see we're tusseling?" Skipper asked. "I'll leave you two to it then," he replied as Po knocked into him. "You will not best me Panda!" Shen shouted. Po and Lord Shen battled it out while Skipper disarmed Hans. "No fair!" Hans said as Skipper hit him with his flapper. Hans charged at Skipper but went down when mantis hit the puffin in a pressure point. "That's going to hurt," Hans wimpered before losing passing out. "Retreat!" One of the wolf general shouted. "Your not going anywhere," Classified said pointing his dart gun at him, "North Wind! Now!" The North Wind's Jet appeared overhead and Eva, Corporal, and Short Fuse jumped out.

Lord Shen looked angrily at Classified, "Oh so this is how they want to play it." Po punched him allowing Skipper to finally knock the peacock out with his famous corkscrew. Elsa bursted thru the doors, "Skipper about the invading forces…" she said. "Yes?" "You may want to come outside," Elsa said. While Lord Shen and his guards left the building Hans was grinning. Skipper looked at Hans and said, "What's with the puzzling half-grin that suggest you know something that we do not?" "Did you really think The War Master would make it that easy for you?" Hans asked. Suddenly the entire building started to shake, "Earthquake?" Skipper asked. "No," I replied, "something much bigger…" We all rushed out of the Jade Palace and looked out at the village below. "Dragon," I said, "Chinese Dragon…a breed of Asian Dragon related to Japanese and Korean Dragons."

"We meet this Dragon before," Skipper said. "when?" Private asked. "The First Dreamworks War…" "The first Dreamworks war…then that means…" "Ke-pa!" Po shouted. "Po…" the dragon replied, "you will bow to the true Dragon Warrior!" "Why is he the true Dragon Warrior again?" I asked. "He believes that because he's a Dragon and a Warrior…he's the true Dragon Warrior…" "And now you will die!" he replied. "Kowalski…dragon options!" "Um…what we did back in New York," I suggested. "Never again," Skipper replied, "Never again." "so now what?" someone asked. "well…we attack," Skipper said.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Master Shifu shouted from inside the palace. "Right…" Skipper said, "Kowalski come with me." Skipper and I reentered the Jade Palace and found Shifu tied to a columm, "sorry about that…" Kowalski said. We untied Master Shifu and left the palace for a second time. "Po," Skipper said, "we need The Dragon Warrior! So what's the plan?" "We attack!" "Lead the way!" Skipper replied. Po had a determined look on his face as he charged down the steps towards Ke-pa. "The Dragon Warrior had made his decision," Shifu replied. "Well what are we waiting for!" Skipper shouted, "Attack!" All of us including Shifu charged down the steps after Skipper into battle.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Enter the dragon(again)

Village of the Valley of Peace

(Skipper's POV)

We were greeting by a giant Dragon at the bottom of the steps. "Bow done before the true dragon warrior mortals!" "We um technically your mortal as well," Kowalski said. "Quiet Science Boy do you want to kill us all!" I said. "We'll just defeat him like last time," Private said. "Yeah!" Rico added. "Foolish flightless birds!" Ke-pa shouted, "The four of you can't possibly beat me?" "Who said anything about just the four of them," Elsa said. "why would you assume the penguins wouldn't come without our help?" Jack Frost said. "Human,Penguins, and immortal human prepare to die!" Ke-pa said preparing a firey blast.

"You are finished," Lord Shen said holding Classified by a chain. Two croc bandits and several wolves were behind the peacock. "Kowalski options," I said. "Unless someone can find me a high-pressure water hose," Kowalski said, "we gonna have to let Po take this one." "Po?" I said, "Verus a dragon I'm sure Kung-fu and fire don't mix!" "How would you know we always fight using judo!" Private asked. "No Private we use a mix of martial arts including Judo!" Kowalski said. "are you kidding me?" Rico asked before saying something in riconese. "Rico," I said, "watch your tounge!" "Um…what did he say?" Shifu asked. "Um…You don't want to know," I replied. "anyway…Po did defeat Ke-pa before," shifu said. "What?" I asked. "How is that…um…possible?" Kowalski asked. "The Hero's chi," Ke-pa said with disgust. "Ke-pa prepare to face the fist of justice!" Ke-pa just laughed and then started meditating. One of Shen's wolves aimed a handheld cannon at Po, "Fire!" Lord Shen shouted. The Wolf missed and hit ke-pa, "You idiot!" Lord Shen shouted.

"Sure…Hit a guy while he's meditating why don't you!" Ke-pa shouted. "Kowalski!" I shouted, "quick while Lord Shen and Ke-pa our arguing…" Kowalski took The Ion cannon and aimed at Ke-pa, "Fire!" I shouted. Ke-pa turned and said, "very funny." Po started launching some of his chi at Ke-pa, "THIS AGAIN?" he shouted before letting loose a barrage of fire. Elsa and Jack Frost sent icy blasts Ke-pa's way but it only helped to angry him. Kowalski fired the Ion cannon but missed destroying the chains that held Classified. Master Shifu was engaged in direct combat with the wolves. The rest of the furious five arrived and joined in. "Surrender now Lord Shen?" I said. "Really you think you're in control of this situation?" Lord Shen replied. "Well no…" I said. "The real battle has just begun!" Lord Shen announced. That doesn't sound good…

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Kung Fu Battle

The Valley of Peace

(Skipper's POV)

I turned around and found a tank at the end of the street and a variety of military aircraft and the Helicarrier above us. "Oh I forgot about all of that," I said. "What is that?" Tigress asked as she took out a wolf soldier. "Um," Kowalski said as he pointed to each aircraft, "apache helicopters, tilt-rotors, Shealth Bombers, F-12 fighters, Harrier jets, cargo bombers, heuys, and Cargo helicopters" "Well that didn't tell them anything," I said. "Let just say there armed and dangerous," Kowalski added. "this looks like the handy-work of…" "Noone from this period," Kowalski said, "all of this is from the future." "Provided by this War Master figure of yours," Shifu said.

"Yes the one that…NOONE WANTS TO REVEAL HIS IDENTITY TO US!" I shouted. "Yes everyone we asked was too afraid to answer or didn't get to answer because they were killed by chromeclaws…anyone else see a pattern here?" "We already established the Dr. Blowhole works for The War Master," I said. "Don't you have something to do?" viper asked. "Oh yes…join the battle," I said, "Rico rocket laucher! Kowalski ready the Ion Cannon! Private prepare to break out those trademark Penguin moves! Attack!" Rico started firing his Rocket Laucher wildly causing the aircraft to began their attack (even thought most of them of already falling out the sky.

Tanks and whatever other vehicles The War Master provided Lord Shen exploded. I drew the sword of general Shinjin and started going blade to blade with the wolves armed with swords and axes. Gunfire filled the air as the wolves fired their AK-47's and handheld cannons. While Helicopter and Jets exploded thank to Rico, Kowalski destroy as many modern guns as possible with the Ion cannon. Elsa helped by freezing the Ak-47's Kowalski missed. After a while some of the wolves dropped their cannons and ran. "Cowards," Lord Shen said as he fights Master Shifu. Before long all the modern weapons and vehicles were gone burnt and twisted metal was all that remained. The Only aircraft left was some apache helicopters and the Helicarrier.

The Furious Five, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I were moving so much as we fought the remaining ground forces that the last of the helicopters crashed into each other. "Well that deal with them," Kowalski said pointing to the parachutes that were now in the air slowly descending. "Stop them!" Lord Shen shouted. "Um how…" A wolf asked. "THE OLD FASHIONED WAY!" Archers were now lined on the rooftops above us, "Evasive!" I shouted as arrow flew thru the air. "Elsa!" Kowalski shouted, "Return to sender!" Elsa releashed a gush of wind that sent all the arrow flying back to the archers.

"How hard is it to kill four flightless birds!" Lord Shen shouted. Rico aimed his Rocket launcher at Lord Shen. Lord Shen smirked and put Master Shifu in the line of fire the moment Rico fired the rocket launcher. "Master Shifu!" Po shouted jumping into the line of fire before knocking Shifu out of the way. The rocket barely missed Po and destroyed the wall of a nearby building. The confusion that followed allowed me to sneak up behind Lord Shen and corkscrew him. This time I caught by surprise and he fell over and was knocked out. "One Peacock down for the count," I said. "Lord Shen…the foolish Peacock may be out," Ke-pa said. "Oh come on now!" I shouted. "what you forgot about me?" he replied. Ke-pa let out a barrage of fire but it was blocked by an ice shield Elsa quickly put up. "Nice Save Elsa," Jack Frost replied before return to battle the rest of the wolf army. "YOU think magic ice can hold me the great Ke-pa for long?" he shouted.

"We need more help for this," Kowalski said pulling out the Space-Time Teleport. While I tried going fin-to-claw with the dragon Kowalski teleported away to find "more help". Ke-pa grabbed me with his claw and threw me out of the village into the bamboo forest. Ke-pa himself then flew towards the bamboo forest causing Private, Rico, Elsa, and Jack Frost to leave the battle in the village. Some wolves followed Ke-pa to finish me off, another groug attended to Lord Shen, while the rest of them continued to fight Po, The Furious Five, and Master Shifu.

(end of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Ke-pa vs the Night Fury

Outside Village

Bamboo forest

(Skipper's POV)

Lord Shen's soldiers blocked the way back to the village while Ke-pa blocked my escape deeper into the forest. Well retreat is not an option so I guess I have to go with fight. I got into battle stand and motioned with my flipper that I was challenging him. "You dare challenge me penguin?" he mocked, "Destroy that cute and cuddly flightless bird!" "I won't do that if I were you," I said as I took out all the wolf soldiers with my trademark omega boom. "They were expendable anyway," Ke-pa replied. I blasted the dragon with the sword of general shinjin but nothing happened. "You are a fool even General Shinjin himself won't be foolish enough to attack me with a sword," he mocked.

"Well good thing we have a night fury then!" Hiccup shouted from a top toothless. "Impossible," Ke-pa said as he studied the night fury, "Night furies are the stuff of legend." "Well then prepare to get destroyed by a legend," Kowalski added. He then teleport him and hiccup to the ground so Toothless can fight Ke-pa himself. "Fine," Ke-pa said, "if I have to destroy a legend so be it." Ke-pa blasted Toothless with fire but the dragon avoided the blast. Toothless fired a plasma blast at Ke-pa and the larger dragon got hit on his right flank. "It's going to take more then that to defeat me!" Ke-pa shouted. Toothless shot a plasma blast down Ke-pa's mouth shutting him up for a while.

Ke-pa roared in anger then tried swiping at Toothless with his claws. "toothless can't do this on his own," Kowalski muttered. "who said anything about alone," Astrid said as Stormfly appeared from behind Ke-pa. "Deadly nadder," Ke-pa said with a laugh. "Never a good idea," I said. Stormfly joined in on the fight giving Toothless the upper hand. Jack Frost started blasting Ke-pa with ice, "What are you doing?" Kowalski asked. "Helping," he replied. "Ka-boom?" Rico said. "Rico put away the dynamite already!" I shouted. "Aha," Rico replied. Jack Frost was knocked out by Ke-pa's tail, "Shitaki mushrooms," I said. "What does mushrooms have to do with anything?" Elsa asked. "Skipper just says that so he don't have to say(Censored)" "Oh," Elsa said, "Makes sense." "Kowalski do you have to explain away all my best lines?" I said.

Ke-pa blasted some fire in our direction we managed to get out of the way in time, "Smoked salmon! That wasn't fair at all!" I shouted. "What with the food thing?" Jack Frost asked a little woozy from getting knocked out. "You didn't hear anything," I said. "Skipper the hyponic stare doesn't work if…." I stared at him, "I'm just shut up now," Kowalski said. Meanwhile as Toothless prepares one final plasma blast Stormfly distracts Ke-pa. "No one told me that fighting legends would be this easy," Ke-pa said knocked Stormfly out of the sky. "Stormfly," Astrid said as Elsa and Jack Frost struggled to restrain her. "come on toothless," hiccup said. Ke-pa turned to toothless and opened his mouth to releash firey blast. Toothless releashed a blast of plasma that enter Ke-pa's open mouth. Ke-pa just stood their and laugh, "Is that the best you got? Well Skipper your allies aren't as powerful as think!" "Wait for it," I said. "Um, Skipper," Kowalski said, "I think we're doomed!" "Wait For It!" I replied.

Ke-pa exploded and Toothless roared in triumphant. "So did we win?" Astrid said standing by Stormfly (who turned out to be okay). "We have to go back to the valley of peace," I said, "we still have a venegeful peacock to deal with." Me, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Elsa, and Jack Frost ran back towards the village. "Wait…what?" Astrid said. "Venegeful peacock I believe he said," Hiccup replied. "Their kidding right?" Astrid said as she and Hiccup got back on their dragons.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: The Fist of justice

Camelback Mountain

(Kowalski's POV)

"Why didn't anyone tell us that they all went to camelback mountain?" Skipper said clearly exhausted from our long climb. Toothless and Stormfly landed followed by Astrid's and Hiccup's dismounts. We finally made it to where the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Po were fighting Lord Shen and the tattered remains of his army. "Where have you been?" Classified asked gun blazing. "We were busy with stuff," Skipper said. "What swimming and eating fish?" Lord Shen said. "Um no," I said, "destroying Ke-pa." "You destroyed Ke-pa?" Everyone on the battlefield asked. "Um…yeah," Skipper replied. "His arrogance was his downfall," Elsa added. "Um Skipper what happened to Jack Frost?" Private asked. "Hoover dam!" I shouted.

"Why don't I kill you right now?" Lord Shen said. "Because we are the elitist of the elite," Skipper replied, "and we're going to take you down!" "Um, Skipper while you were talking Po knocked Lord Shen out with his fist," I said. "What? That fast?" Skipper said. "I'm just that awesome," Po replied. "He's just that awesome," Monkey said. "are we done here?" crane asked. Master Shifu stared at him, "I mean…are we done here master?" Crane corrected. "Tigress," Master Shifu said, "were are those handcuffs?" "I may be down but I'm not out!" Lord Shen shouted holding…a hammer? "So that's how you're going to defeat us," Skipper said, "by remodeling?" "that's the war hammer of LayLang," Po said. "Oh that is bad," Mantis said. "I have a bad feeling about this," I said. "What's so bad about a Hammer?" Skipper asked. "Yeah I'm with Skipper," Private said, "It's just a hammer." Lord Shen brought the hammer down and a wave of energy was releashed that knocked us off our feet. "Oh that is bad," Skipper said.

I had my Ion cannon at the ready and fired. The War hammer turned to dust and Lord Shen stared at his wing in shock. "How is that possible?" Lord Shen said. "that's science for you sucker!" I said. The four of us surrounded Lord Shen, "This end's now peacock," Skipper said. "This your chance to surrender," Classified said. "This is not going to end well," Elsa muttered. "I will never surrender!" Lord Shen said. "You will in a moment," Skipper said. Classified and Skipper parted for Po, "Prepare to get defeated by the Dragon warrior!" He said. "I Surrender," Lord Shen replied. "That's what I thought you said," Po replied. Lord Shen was handcuffed and chained and we all begain the long climb down the mountain to return to the valley of peace (so we can climb another mountain).

(End of Chapter Eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: Who do you work for?

The Jade Palace

(Skipper's POV)

It was two hours since Lord Shen was locked in the dungeon. The Four of us were grabbing something to eat from the barrack kitchen before we head down to interrogate the prisoner. "Rico give us four orders of sushi," I said. Rico pulled out a tuna and showed off his knife skills and prepared some sushi. After Rico served each of us our sushi he made a plate for himself. "Rico could you past the washabi?" "Careful Private," I said, "remember what happened the last time you put too much?" "I'll be careful Skipper," Private said. "Any one want Soy sauce?" Kowalski asked. "Too salty," Private replied. "Kowalski I'll have some of that," I said.

When we finished with our ice cold sushi we cleaned up our plates and were prepared to leave. Then Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane walked in, "Hey where's Viper and Tigress," Private said. "In the Training hall," Master Shifu said as he entered. "I see you found the kitchen," Po said. "We just finished our lunch," I said, "and was just leaving." Po pulled out a bamboo container with steamed dumplings and placed it on the table. "You can't leave without having some dumplings," Po said. "Actually those are Baos a steamed bun…Dumplings are fried in oil," Kowalski said. "Kowalski noone asked for a lession in the types of dumplings!" I shouted. "Sorry Sir," Kowalski said putting one of the dumplings in his mouth. Kowalski savored it for a moment, shallowed it, and then grabbed another. "We would love to but we're a little full from our," Private elbowed me. I accepted the dumpling, "that is good," I said as I took another. Private ate two as well while Rico ate three. "Rico Let's show them our gratutide for this delicousness," I said, "make them some sushi…Kowalski and I are going to ask Lord Shen some questions."

While Rico showed off his knife skills as he made sushi, Master Shifu handed us the keys to the dungeon. "Kowalski let's roll!" I said. I left the room quickly but Kowalski stopped to grab one more dumpling, "Kowalski!" I shouted, "Have the decency to get me one for the road!" Kowalski quickly ate the dumpling and followed me out of the room. "Here's the dumpling Skipper," Kowalski said. "Thank you," I said, "Now let's go!" As we walked from the barracks back to the Palace itself I ate the dumpling. Once inside the building we found the stairs leading down to the dungeon. "Kowalski analysis!" I said. "We need to go down five flights of stairs," He replied. "I shouldn't had made Rico make that sushi," I said, "because It would be nice to have a grappling hook!" We started our long trek down to the Jade Palace's dungeon and I mean…Long. (well not as long as the journey from Sherk's swamp to Far far away).

Shortly…

Jade Palace Dungeon

The Dungeon was well damp and poorly lighted in complete contrast to the entrance hall. "Skipper we are approaching the prisoner!" Kowalski said. "Kowalski," I said, "prepare for any tricks." We found Lord Shen in a cell at the end of the hallway with only two of his wolf soldier for company. "Lord Shen," I said, "You know why we're here?" "To brag about your victory?" Lord Shen replied, "will save your breath you still have the island of manhattan to save." "Well I'm pretty certain it can wait for a few minutes," Kowalski said, "and no we're not here to rub our victory in your face."

"And since we're not rubbing out victory in your face," I said, "You should have seen the look on your face when that war hammer turned to dust." "Yeah it was pretty funny," One of the wolves said. "quiet you!" Shen snapped. "Anyway," I said, "who provide you with all the modern day equipment?" "Were you not paying attention," Lord Shen said, "I said The War Master give it to me!" "How long were you in contact with this War Master," Kowalski said. "Since Last december," he replied. "Last December," I said. "Yes, how could you have not heard of The War Master in all this time?" "Hey," I said, "We are the ones who are asking questions here!" "answer my question of I won't answers any other questions you may have." "Fine," I said, "we were a bit busy…doing other things." "that all you had to say," Lord Shen mocked.

Even when he's defeated he still mocks us (reminds me of Blowhole). "How did you revive Ke-pa?" I said. "It was easy after the First DreamWorks War I just had to pull all the ice fragments back together." "But those we left in the middle of the desert," Kowalski said. "Well when Pitch Black escaped from the void," Lord Shen replied, "he brought me back to that very same stretch of desert." "So you in the desert heat collected all of Ke-pa's ice fragments?" "Yes," Lord Shen said, "Now the actually putting them back together now that took several weeks!" "So How did you unfreeze him?" Kowalski asked. "I…I don't remember," Lord Shen said, "The War Master decided that's it's best that I forget that detail." "and How did he make you forget?" I asked.

"The Mind-something or other I didn't really pay attention," Lord Shen replied. What device had we faced that started with mind…I'm sure I'll think of it. "How did you survive your death," Kowalski demanded. "That's a secret I intend to take to my grave," He replied, "and I will never reveal that secret!" "Okay," I said, "we'll just forget we asked that…Why camelback?" "Because that was the last known location of the War Hammer of Laylang," Lord Shen replied calmly. Okay I asked as Private and Rico joined us, "Who is The War Master?" "Like I'm going to tell you that," Lord Shen replied. "WHO IS THE WAR MASTER! WHO!" "You won't find the answer with me," Lord Shen replied, "The War Master has left clues to his identity thru-out time and space…clue that only you would understand." "Where is he then," I said. "Unknown location sector…Pen-gu-win." Pen-gu-win? Where Have I heard of that before? "Anyway the clock is ticking Penguins," Lord Shen replied, "Pitch Black is just hours away from destroy your precious New York…"

My eyes widened as I remembered what the Fossa King said the day before, "The War Master is sending Pitch Black to destroy New York City!" "Kowalski we need to move!" I shouted, "contact Rico and Private, Elsa, Jack Frost, Astrid, and Hiccup…Tell them to met us down in the village square…We need to get to New York now!" "Skipper I fixed the malfunction and already have the Space-Time Teleport set to our location," Kowalski replied as he sent a message via the space-time communicator to all of our allies and the rest of our team. "let's roll out!" I shouted. Kowalski and I left the dungeon Lord Shen's laugh filling the hallway. Little did any of us know we were just one step closer to finally learning identity of The War Master…master-mind behind it all.

To Be Continued…


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
